Nine Spirits
by Zician
Summary: “You know your screen name “Zician”?” “yes?” “Do you know why you chose that?” “Yeah it popped into my head and I liked it.” “No.” Awkward Silence. “That is because Zician is my name!"


Notes

Normal text- used for normal talking.

_Italics- My thoughts._

**Bold Text- Inner Self.**

_**Bold Italics- Zician talking.**_

_**Bold Italicized and Underlined- Other.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9 Spirits**

**By: **Zician

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zician:** What!?! Why??

**Hottguitchc: **Im sorry, I got bored! Its not you its me!

**Zician: **I thought you loved me!

**Hottguitchc: **Not nemore! Bye!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next day_

_5 in the morning_

"Ugghh… I can't believe the dream I had… Damn!! It was real! This sucks…" _Cheer up! She was a jerk! Now your single! _Ok…

Got ready for school by getting dressed and brushing my teeth, and ran to the bus stop so I wasn't late.

"Morning", said the bus driver.

"Hey" ,I replied.

I arrived at school 20 minutes later and put my head on my desk while trying to sleep.

"Hey!" Yelled Alex ,"what's wrong? You look so sad and depressed." _Alex has always been a great friend ever since I started high school. Except when we broke up after the football game and I was going to take her to homecoming, but that was along time ago so were great friends now. _

"Well… I", began. "She broke up with me… and yes I am very depressed".

"Oh dang.. I'm so sorry!! Come here!"

I walk towards Alex and she leans forward and gives me a hug. Her hugs have a way to comfort anyone and I began to feel better.

"Well. I have to go now", I said "See you later!"

I slept throughout school until 6th period science. There I found some of my other friends. Kim, Charlene, and Tran.

_I met Kim and Tran from Alex and I met Charlene from Tran. Charlene is a huge pervert and an awesome friend as well and Tran is really fun to hang out with and can always cheer you up. Kim is… Kim. That's the best way to put it. _

"Hi everyone" I said, "I hate today, she broke up with me yesterday after we went to the Haunted House.

"Hey!" said Kim, "I never went to a haunted house! But you look so sad I'm gonna let it pass for now".

"Oh that's not good…" Charlene said, while Tran gave me a hug, "well… try to cheer up. OK? These things happen."

"'Kay" I replied

Halfway through science the fire alarm goes off, so we go to the fire alarm place that we always go to.

"_Hmm.. I wonder who I should go out with now? I did promise that I would try to cheer up! And I know a lot of people, but they are all taken…"_

Sigh.

"_**Why don't you go out with Liz? You know your Ex's friend. She's always been nice to you I bet that you would be the perfect match"**_

"_Yeah but I don't know if she is taken or not" _

"_**Well you could ask Sofie… Her best friend… bet you wouldn't think of that!**_

_**Geeze…"**_

"Hey Sofie!!" I called out. "Is Liz single?"

"No!" she replied "Why?"

"Dang it!", I cursed under my breath, "I was going to ask her out."

"Oh…cool I was joking, She's single" Sofie told me.

"…"

So after school I went home to check my message on

/toraryuu

No New Messages

"Wow, that's a disappointment." I said with sarcasm dripping from every word. Truthfully, I didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

"_**Oh chill… so nothi-"**_

"Ahh… there are voices in my head!!! Quit talking to me! Im not crazy!!" I yelled out loud.

"Hey Eric, are you ok? Maybe you should go rest…" said Mom.

"Yeah ok…" I said.

So I went to bed for the night…

_I woke up in a cave like area. Really dark and wet. Reminded me of the jails that you see on TV. _

"Hello?" I said.

"_**Walk forward"**_

"Oh dang it's the voices again!!_"_

"… _**just walk towards my voice!"**_

_I walked for along time until I came _

_to a jail door that was very big! As I looked _

_closer I found that a gigantic _

_wolf was on the other side of the door. _

"_**So we can finally meet face to face.**_

_**Do you know who I am?**_

_**Where you are?"**_

"_Um.. No… not really" I replied._

"_**You know your screen name "Zician"?"**_

"_yes?"_

"_**Do you know why you chose that?"**_

"_Yeah it popped into my head and I liked it."_

"_**No.**__"_

Awkward Silence.

"_**That is because Zician is my name! I am Zician, the 8 tailed wolf!**_

_**Right now you are asleep in your bed. This is the subconscious of your mind."**_

"_8 tailed wolf? Gotta stop watching so much Naruto..."_

"_**Hey! All great animal spirits have tails!"**_

"_Ok…ok… settle down Zician. So you are real?" I asked_

"_**Yes long ago it was decided by the spirits animals would go into a chosen person, and yes Naruto is a real person. There was also a 10**__**th**__** spirit that was weak. He begged to be chosen also as well and so as punishment he was the official recorded like all other weak spirits. So it started with the 9**__**th**__** spirit the 9 tailed Fox. He went into a baby named Naruto. What we do is use our powers to go into a chosen person and help the world. Like how Naruto killed Oroachimaru thanks to Kyuubi, or the 9 tails fox. You are the second person to be an official spirit vessel for the Animal Spirits. Now as you know the 9 tailed fox was attacking Kohona instead of protecting it. Well that's because when he arrived on Earth, Oroachimaru herd of the 9 tailed coming here so he used a forbidden technique to confuse the Fox and that's how it happened. But in the end it all worked out because the fox was put into his body."**_

"_So.. What am I supposed to do? Im not a ninja or something!" I yelled_

"_**Well after Oroachimaru went after the 9 tailed fox then it was also decided that you would have another job to stop all interferences to happen, so the spirit can get into the vessel. You are also granted special powers that only you will have. No other vessel will have because we need you to be the strongest! You will be the leader! To start your training I'm suggesting to visit Naruto."**_

"_Um.. ok I am on earth how do I get there?" I asked, I was very confused._

"_**You're a nerd! You watch Naruto! Here is what you do! Im going to teach you a teleportation Jutsu. Write down where you want to go on a black piece of paper with white chalk. Place 8 lit candles around you in a special position. **_

_**Stand in the middle. Say where you want to go while performing: **_

_**Bird Dragon Tiger**_

_**When you finish have the paper in your hands like Kakashi did when he summoned dogs in the fight with Zabuza. Close your eyes and I will show you what it looks like…"**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is the end of chapter one. I hope you liked it! Please tell me if you want it to continue or any suggestions or changes should happen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any thing related to it. I do own the characters Zician and more to come.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
